


battery acid

by femboyrenjun



Series: skz cum flavours [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cumslut Lee Minho | Lee Know, Degrading kink, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Gross Han Jisung | Han, Hyung Kink, Kitten Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Submissive Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Han Jisung | Han, jisung battery acid cum, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboyrenjun/pseuds/femboyrenjun
Summary: jisung has battery acid cum
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: skz cum flavours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983328
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	battery acid

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in two hours

minho was pinned against a wall, jisung's lips pressed roughly against his as their tongues entwined together. the younger's hands were travelling all over, though they settled mostly on minho's ass. this was nothing unusual for them - they found themselves in this position often, and it was no surprise when minho felt jisung's knee slide between his thighs.

minho pulled away and panted, lips swollen. his hands clutched the other's broad shoulders for dear life. "sungie," he whined, rolling his hips down. this was normal, too. the amount of times minho found himself grinding on jisung's thigh til he came in his jeans was almost embarrassing. almost, but not fully, because the way jisung looked up at him with dark eyes was enough to make him forget his shame. he gave in without much of a fight, moaning prettily just for his closest friend to hear. 

"yeah, that's right, baby," jisung mumbled, hands coming to settle on minho's hips and rock him back and forth. "just like that. such a pretty kitten for me, yeah? pretty for hyung?"

minho whimpered at the use of the word hyung, but nodded and kept rocking his hips down. "uh huh," he agreed breathlessly, barely even registering as the younger moved them so they were on the bed now. "i'm a pretty kitten just for - just for you, hyung." his face burned, but he loved how humiliating it felt to be in this position - grinding desperately down on jisung's thigh, calling him hyung as if he wasn't the older one. 

he never lasted long when they did this, and today was no exception. soon he whined and gripped tighter to the other's shoulders. "kitten wants to cum, hyung, can i please?" he asked with a pout, doing whatever he could to make jisung give him what he wanted. 

it worked, of course. "shit, yeah, you can cum, baby," he said, hands tightening on minho's hips. the permission was all minho needed to grind down harder and harder until he came in his jeans with a loud moan, throwing his head back so quickly that his dangly earrings jingled. jisung didn't stop rocking his hips down until minho, legs shaking, cried out. 

"good job, baby," jisung said. he was so annoying, saying baby all the time. minho loved it. slowly jisung moved them, so that minho was laying on the bed trying to catch his breath, and stood up to head off to the bathroom, presumably to deal with his own erection. again, that was the norm, as much as minho disliked it. but minho wouldn't just settle for the norm today.

"hey," he said, reaching forward and whining. he grabbed jisung's wrist and pulled him back. "let me take care of you, please, hyung?" he pleaded, lips settling into a pout. "i wanna taste you."

something about his words must've been funny, because jisung snickered a little, for some reason. minho just blinked and deepened his pout, and eventually jisung gave in.

"fine, if that's what kitten wants," he said, grabbing minho by the chin and scoffing. "you just want your pretty mouth stuffed with cock, don't you? little whore. bet you'd let anyone fill your mouth, that's how bad you want it."

"please," was all minho said, breathless. he reached forward to paw at the hem of jisung's jeans, smiling as he heard the sharp breath of air the other took in response. 

jisung sat down on the bed again, ordering minho to get on his knees. minho scrambled to do as told, although he did take the opportunity to strip down to just his cum-stained boxers. he eagerly got between jisung's thighs and looked up eagerly, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans as soon as he got a nod. minho pulled them and his boxers down just enough to let jisung's dick out.

his mouth watered at the sight. he already knew from seeing jisung's bulge all the time that he was big, but he still wanted nothing more than to have it inside him. he hoped jisung could cum more than once, because he wanted it inside of him later. 

jisung got impatient with his staring and shoved his head forward, so minho had no choice but to part his lips and let the head of it in his mouth. jisung kept a tight grip on his hair, looking down with heavy-lidded eyes. 

"fuck," he hissed when minho slowly started sinking his face down on it, pulling on some of his hair and eliciting a muffled whine from him. minho just kept at it until he had all of jisung's cock in his mouth, breathing through his noise before starting to bob his head up and down. jisung groaned, eyes never leaving the older's face.

after a little while, jisung tugged minho off his dick, to which minho protested with a whine. "can i fuck your face, kitten?"

minho nodded eagerly, eyes sparkling a little, but when he tried to mouth at jisung's dick again his hair was held back so he couldn't. at jisung's pointed look, he said, "please, hyung."

"pinch my thigh if you want me to stop, okay?" when minho nodded, jisung finally let him put his mouth back where it belonged. minho took it down as far as he could, only gagging when it hit the back of his throat, before looking up and making eye contact with jisung. his eyes were teary already, and the sight made sung groan again before he started to push minho's head up and down.

minho moaned pathetically around him, as if he was getting any friction. jisung spared a glance down and bit his lip at the sight of minho hard again, rubbing his thighs together desperately. "whore," he said with a scoff, speeding up.

the only sounds for the next few minutes were jisung's moans and the wet sounds of minho's mouth. minho felt tears slip down his cheeks every time jisung's cock hit the back of his throat, but he didn't mind in the slightest. he sucked as well as he could, desperate to make jisung feel good. he wanted nothing more than to taste his cum, which he really should've gotten around to doing sooner.

"look at you," jisung said eventually, sparing another glance down. "so pretty, taking hyung's cock, huh? you just love having me in your mouth. you gonna swallow all my cum like a good kitty?"

minho could only moan around him in response, nodding and looking up with his big, tear-filled eyes. jisung swore, and it only took a couple more bobs of his head for jisung to cum down his throat with little warning.

minho pulled off, wincing at the taste. it was nothing like what he expected - it tasted like what he imagined battery acid to taste like. it almost felt like it was burning his mouth. it tasted disgusting - if it'd been anyone else, he probably would've gagged and left, never speaking to them again.

but this was different. this was jisung. so, he looked up at him - him and his cocky, knowing smirk - and pouted again. "kitten wants more, hyung, please."

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry you had to read this


End file.
